Tadaima
by mutemuia
Summary: Yona ha regresado a palacio [Spoilers nº 180].


**_Descargo de responsabilidad: _**Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei._

**_Nota: _**_Pensamientos aleatorios articulados narrativamente. Vaya aquí mi agradecimiento a Megumitasama, por cederme una de sus ideas._

* * *

**TADAIMA**

Yona mantiene la espalda recta, sentada en el lugar que debería corresponderle por derecho, las manos apoyadas con corrección en las rodillas, mientras escucha los gritos felices de quienes la creen su próxima reina.

Pero Yona se siente una usurpadora. Utilizada.

Todo esto está _mal_…

Yona no quiere una guerra civil, evidentemente. Es por eso que regresó a Kuuto, ahora que la antigua leyenda había sido revelada y los dragones estaban en boca de todos, dejando a un lado sus propios deseos en pro de un bien mayor. Ni siquiera deseaba reclamar su título ni su posición. Yona busca ahora una vida en la que pueda vivir sirviendo a Kouka junto a los suyos. Y no necesita el trono para eso. Ya no. Mal que le pese, sabe que Soo-Won tiene el mismo objetivo, por más que su corona esté mancillada y corrompida. Y Yona siempre fue consciente de que su vida en los caminos no duraría para siempre, así que alza el mentón y se yergue, apretando los labios y paseando la mirada sobre la multitud, preguntándose si Hak estará allí…

Yona no deja de advertir los pequeños detalles, esa sutil manipulación para hacerla sentir ilusoriamente a salvo, de vuelta al lugar que le perteneció una vez. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido antes de la noche en que cumplió dieciséis años.

La llevaron a la misma habitación que fue suya (hace tanto, pareciera una vida atrás), y Yona se dejó arrullar por el eco de los días y sonrisas que ya no volverán.

—Estoy en casa*, padre —susurró a la habitación vacía, sabiendo que no habría respuesta. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella también moriría aquí.

Incluso es Min-Soo quien la atiende. El mismo muchacho que traicionó a su padre y que sin embargo, los ayudó a Hak y a ella a huir de la muerte en palacio y la ayudó a impedir una guerra.

Kye-Sook lo está haciendo bien… Demasiado bien, reconoce ella con un punto de enojo consigo misma. La rodea de la falsa seguridad de lo conocido, de lo familiar, como si su padre nunca hubiera muerto por la espada, como si el mundo que ella una vez conoció no se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. La restaura en el trono, junto al rey, a la vista de todos, haciendo de ella una falsa reina. Convirtiéndola en una consorte y no la heredera. Una marioneta útil para acallar rumores y sosegar cualquier mente inquieta que se pregunte qué sucedió de verdad aquella noche en que Il-Heika murió.

Todo se siente ajeno, lejano, aquí en palacio, y a la vez vagamente familiar. Pero son las asimetrías lo que más la desconciertan. Los reflejos disonantes, los contornos vagos e imprecisos de lo que debería ser y ya no es. Son las ausencias, los vacíos… La presencia constante de Joo-Doh a su espalda chirría como la hoja de un cuchillo contra la roca, porque él no es Hak.

Todo esto está _mal_…

La aíslan, la mantienen lejos de aquellos que son su fuerza. La apartan de los dragones, tientan a Yoon con lo que siempre quiso. Y Hak, dioses… ¿Qué le están haciendo a Hak?

Ese lento socavar de Kye-Sook, desprecio tras desprecio, insulto tras insulto, reteniéndolo fuera de palacio, negándose a reconocer su presencia ante Soo-Won, porque Hak es una amenaza, busca tan solo desestabilizarlo, romperlo, que Hak estalle y tener así una 'excusa' legítima para quitarlo de en medio. Un escalofrío de angustia recorre su espalda siempre que piensa en él.

Y luego he aquí al pueblo, _su pueblo_, que la aclama como futura reina. Su reina, la esposa de Soo-Won.

¿Dónde quedó aquella niña tonta que hubiera dado el alma por ser su esposa? ¿Y que solo tenía ojos para Soo-Won, ciega a todo lo demás, a las miserias de su gente, al hambre, a la enfermedad y la pobreza? Tonta, sí… Pero esa niña también murió bajo la espada de Soo-Won.

Soo-Won la mató.

Y Yona quisiera reírse de toda esta farsa, de esta pantomima destinada a pintar de nuevo sobre el rojo que eternamente mancha el suelo de palacio.

Una marioneta solitaria. Eso es en lo que la han convertido.

Todo esto está _tan mal_…

Yona se pone en pie y da un paso al frente, colocándose al borde mismo del estrado real. La multitud observa y contiene el aliento.

* * *

Soo-Won siempre ha sido bueno en ocultar sus emociones, en disfrazarlas bajo una expresión de indiferencia o una sonrisa inocente. Así que tiene su mérito que Kye-Sook haya conseguido sorprenderlo de esta manera.

Él sabe que Yona está incómoda. Nota el arco tenso de su mandíbula y la forma en que sus manos se curvan sobre los pliegues de seda. A él tampoco le hace demasiada gracia que les hayan impuesto la presencia del otro, frente a toda la capital, obligándola a tomar asiento junto al hombre que mató a su padre. Soo-Won entiende mejor que nadie los beneficios de una aparición pública como esta, por supuesto: la sangre de Hiryuu en el trono, sus dos únicos descendientes frente al pueblo de Kouka; la pareja real, los nuevos gobernantes de Kouka. Demonios, si hasta podría haberlo planeado él…

Así que tampoco es realmente una sorpresa que Yona se levante para irse, justo cuando están preparando la exhibición de los arqueros. Si hay alguien que entienda lo que se siente al estar en compañía del asesino de tu padre, ese es él. Es realmente agotador tener que fingir respeto y aprecio todo el tiempo, y Yona aún no tiene experiencia en eso. En cualquier caso, Yona habrá de irse acostumbrando a estas situaciones. Es lo que se exigirá de ella a partir de ahora, como princesa de la Tribu del Cielo. Tendrá que asistir con él a los actos públicos, y participar en las sesiones con los generales de las cinco tribus. Durante su tiempo 'fuera' de palacio, Yona ha establecido conexiones poderosas que no pueden ser desdeñadas, y fácilmente, si ella quisiera realmente recuperar el trono, con el poder de los dragones y de sus aliados de su lado, podría desgarrar al país en una guerra civil de resultado incierto. Soo-Won la observa, de pie, el perfil orgulloso, y se obliga a recordarse que ella sola detuvo una guerra que parecía inevitable. Así que debe mantenerla cerca, por su bien y por el de ella, a pesar de la manifiesta incomodidad para ambos, para mantener esta paz precaria y triunfal que por fin se ha alcanzado.

Yona avanza hacia el borde, fuera del refugio umbroso del palco real, y Soo-Won parpadea contra su voluntad. Su cabello parece flamear al sol con destellos de fuego y recuerda —no sabe bien por qué— que él una vez le dijo que eran del color de un amanecer.

Qué equivocado estaba…

Yona se desprende del manto, arrojándolo al aire y, a la vista de todos, salta a la arena. Por un instante, su manto revolotea frente al palco y oculta la luz del sol antes de caer blandamente al suelo.

Yona toca el suelo con esa soltura de quien ya lo ha hecho antes y Soo-Won no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto más ha cambiado Yona.

Ella se acerca a uno de los arqueros y extiende su mano frente a él. El pobre hombre, con la boca abierta, tarda un par de segundos en entender qué se le pide. Con la cabeza gacha, en señal de respeto, extiende su arco y la aljaba ofreciéndoselas a la princesa.

Yona prueba el peso y la tensión del arco y cuando parece satisfecha, dedica una mirada dura al estrado. Soo-Won adelanta el torso y, extrañamente, no parece temer que Yona vaya a matarle en público, delante de toda la capital. No, Soo-Won tiene una curiosidad inmensa por saber qué pretende hacer Yona. Lo cual es, por sí mismo, insólito, porque hace mucho tiempo que la condición humana dejó de ser un misterio para él. Soo-Won hace un gesto vago con la mano y el resto de los arqueros se apresuran a salir de la arena, dejándola sola.

Yona observa los objetivos, una cinta (roja, por supuesto), que se ondula con la suave brisa, atada a un poste, dispuestos en círculo. Se coloca entonces en el medio, inspira, tensa el arco y dispara, luego se lleva la mano a la aljaba y dispara. Una y otra vez hasta que cada cinta queda clavada al poste y la multitud no se atreve a respirar.

No falla, por supuesto.

De seguro tuvo un buen maestro, piensa Soo-Won. Hak, lo más probable.

Pero Yona no ha terminado, no.

Yona toma una flecha más y dispara al cielo, y casi inmediatamente, vuelve a disparar hacia el palco real.

Un jadeo ahogado recorre las gradas.

Junto a la cabeza del consejero Kye-Sook vibra aún una flecha, clavada en una de las columnas del palco. En dicha flecha hay un pájaro, a su vez atravesado por la primera flecha. Una paloma, probablemente.

Soo-Won, con los ojos aún abiertos de asombro, vuelve la mirada a Yona. Pero ya no está sola en la arena. Blanco, verde, amarillo, azul y negro. Sí, también el dragón negro. Y ese otro muchacho, el sanador…

Todos aguardan con la misma postura tensa y expectante, también desafiante, listos para moverse si fuera necesario. A Soo-Won le recuerdan a un tigre a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. ¿Eso le convierte a él en la presa? ¿O es a Kye-Sook?

Soo-Won la mira, a ella, y juraría que ve arder en sus ojos el fuego de un dragón.

Hiryuu. Realmente es Hiryuu.

Se pregunta entonces, quizás por vez primera, si acaso siempre malinterpretó la docilidad de Yona. Porque esta muchacha —no, ya no—, esta mujer es una absoluta desconocida.

En cualquier caso, Soo-Won reconoce un desafío en cuanto lo ve.

Colaboración, sí. ¿Improbable alianza? También. Pero nunca una marioneta. Nunca más.

Yona está estableciendo sus propios límites, trazando la raya. Hasta aquí.

Y es un espectáculo glorioso. Dragones de leyenda, reencarnaciones, profecías… Pero un bufido airado a su izquierda hace que vuelva el rostro. Soo-Won tiene que contener la carcajada que le burbujea en la garganta ante la fea mueca de molestia de su consejero. Vuelve la mirada de nuevo a Yona, ladea entonces la cabeza y sonríe, aceptando esas condiciones no pronunciadas. Le debe al menos eso.

—Bienvenida a casa*, Yona-hime —le dice.

Y como si fuera una señal, el grito de asombrado júbilo de la multitud retumbó bajo el sol de mediodía.

.

* * *

.

_* Yona dice en el original "Tadaima": _ya estoy aquí, he vuelto, ya estoy en casa. _A "Tadaima" se le responde con un "Okaeri", que es lo que le dice Soo-Won en esta historia._


End file.
